


Knock Out Stole It

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out vidlet to the most appropriate verses of Move Like U Stole It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Out Stole It

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why Youtube did that to the preview frame.

I thought it would be fun to sort of invert the meaning of these verses. Now they're about kidnapping instead of car theft!

The song is "Move Like U Stole It" (the Paul Oakenfold radio edit version--further edited way down), by ZZ Ward.


End file.
